Memory
by Slash Bandit
Summary: [INPROGRESS] A car accident leaves Rei with amnesia. All he remembers is the face of the last person he saw before the crash: Kai Hiwatari himself. Will his memories of everyone return? Or will he need to rebuild everything from scratch. [KaiRei][others]


Zoutou: Yet another fic. I was a bit bored, so I decided to write something. And no, this is not a one-shot. I'll be making it long.  
  
Kir: Zoutou does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. And if she did. Hell would freeze over. But Zoutou does own her ideas.  
  
Rei: Now onto the fic!  
  


Chapter One: Amnesia  
  
A blinding light shows as the raven-haired boy stir from his sleep and opens his eyes. He is covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, and scars. "Who am I? W-where am I? What's happened to me?" The boy looks around, faces surrounding him. He shivers scaredly, not knowing what is happening.  
  
"Rei! You're awake! We thought you weren't going to make it!" Cries out the blonde boy.  
  
"Wh-who's Rei?" The raven-haired boy asks, frightened and confused.  
  
"You are, Rei," the blonde told the raven-haired boy.  
  
"I, I am? That is, my name?" He asks still confused.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Rei?" The bluenette asks.  
  
The raven-haired boy bursts into tears. "I don't know what's going on. I don't know where I am. I don't know who you are. I-I don't know anything!" The raven-haired boy cries out. He curls up into a ball, crying like a helpless child.  
  
"Rei..." The bluenette reaches out to touch his crying face.  
  
"Don't touch me!" The raven-haired boy cries out with fear and jumps out of the bed. He crawls over to a wall still crying, curled back into a ball.  
  
"Tyson. What are we going to do? He won't let anyone near him," the blonde boy comments towards the bluenette.  
  
"I-I don't know, Max. I don't know," the bluenette replies back. A slate-haired boy walks into the room and looks over at the two.  
  
"Where's Rei?" He asks. The two point to the raven-haired boy huddled up against the wall now silently crying. The slate-haired boy looks at the raven-haired boy and goes over to him. He kneels down next to him and runs his hands through the raven-haired boys hair. "Rei." The raven-haired boy shuts his eyes tightly and curls into a tighter ball. The slate-haired boy wraps his arms around the crying raven-haired boy. He runs one hand through the raven-haired boy's hair still. The boy cries into the slate-haired boy's shirt and clutches onto him, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm so scared. I don't know what's going on," the raven-haired boy cries out as he sobs into the slate-haired boy's shirt. The slate-haired boy picks the raven-haired boy up and sets him back in his bed. The slate-haired boy pulls up a chair and sits beside the bed, looking down at the floor.  
  
-**Flashback**-  
  
It was a dark, rainy night. The Bladebreakers had just finishes dinner at a restaurant in the middle of town. They had to walk home in the rain. It started to get a bit foggy and harder to see. They were crossing an empty street when Max, Tyson, and Kenny decided to run quickly across the street. They waited on the other side for Kai and Rei. Halfway across the street, Kai started to walk a bit faster to get to the other side. Rei couldn't see that Kai had disappeared in front of him. He looked around and suddenly saw two blinding lights coming quickly towards him. The driver couldn't see Rei through the hazy fog and rain. Rei screamed as the car came closer, and rammed head on into him. Kai turned around when he heard the scream. He froze as he saw a dark, hazy figure fly up into the air and fall back the the hard ground with a crash. He landed head-to-chest first. He lay there motionless on the ground, rain pouring down. He was covered in gaping cuts, bloody scrapes, and many bruises. Everyone ran over to the unconcious Rei.  
  
"Rei. Rei!" Max yelled.  
  
"No, Rei!" Tyson shouted frightendly.  
  
"Oh my god. Rei!" Kenny cried with horror.  
  
"Rei!" Kai screamed. They all stood around the motionless body. Kai knelt down and shook him softly. "Rei. Rei, wake up! Somebody, call a god damn ambulance!" Kenny ran off to the nearest payphone and dialed 911.  
  
"We need an ambulance, NOW! Our friend was just hit by a car. The corner of Main and Lincoln. Thank you. Please, please hurry!" He hung up the phone and went back to the group. They moved Rei onto the sidewalk. An ambulance came within minutes.  
  
-**End Flashback**-  
  
"Oh, Rei. It's all my fault. If I ddin't walk ahead..." The slate-haired boy gets cut off.  
  
Kai? Kai, it's not your fault.  
  
'Yes it is, Dranzer.'  
  
NO IT'S NOT, KAI. IT'S NOT! Dranzer sqwaks loudly.  
  
'But,' Kai protests at Dranzer.  
  
No buts.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
He looks back up from the ground to the raven-haired boy, who now, is peacefully sleeping. A man in a white lab coat walks into the room.  
  
"Has he woken since I left the room earlier?" The doctor asks.  
  
"Yes. But, he just fell back asleep a few minutes ago," the bluenette says to the doctor.  
  
"Good. He's been sleeping for three days. But it's good to know that has awaken at least once. Also. How was he reacting to everything?" the doctor asks curiously.  
  
"He. He doesn't remember anything. He was very afraid of us. But. He didn't seem to be afraid of Kai very much," the blonde says and points to the slate-haired boy.  
  
"Oh dear. Well. It's easy to say that he's got amnesia. But he is probably not afraid of your friend here because he was the last person Mr. Kon saw. Is this true?" The doctor comments.  
  
"I think that's right. Me, Max, and Kenny were on the other ide of the street already. And Kai was hanging back by Rei then went ahead," the bluenette replies to the doctor.  
  
"Hm. Well then. I suggest that your friend 'Kai' watch over Mr. Kon. At least until he feels comfortable around other people. And all of you need to help Mr. Kon as much as you can to help him re-gain his memory," the doctor tells them.  
  
They all nod. "We'll try as hard as we can to help Rei," the slate-haired boy says.  
  
"Alright then. Mr. Kon will be able to go home tomorrow. If you want. One of you can stay here tonight and watch over him to make sure nothing happens," the doctor comments.  
  
"I'll stay," the blonde replies.  
  
"You sure, Max?" The bluenette asks. The blonde nods.  
  
"I'll make sure he's okay," the blonde replies with a smile.  
  
"If he wakes up again, find me. We need to get him fed. He hasn't eaten since that night," the doctor tells them, then walks out of the room.  
  
"It's getting late. I'm going back to the hotel," the slate-haired boy says and leave the room.  
  
"Wait up, Kai!" The bluenette yells out. "Bye, Max. Have fun tonight," the bluenette waves to the blonde and follows the slate-haired boy. The blonde waves back and turns to the raven-haired boy. He closes his eyes and leans back in the chair, falling asleep.  
  
**Time Lapse 2200  
**  
The raven-haired boy tosses and turns in his bed. He screams out loudly and flips over. He opens his eyes and sits up screaming, tears flowing down his face. The blonde wakes up to the scream and looks at the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Rei," the blonde says and goes over to him. "Rei, don't cry. It was all just a dream," the blonde tells the raven-haired boy with reassurance. "Just go back to sleep. It's late." The raven-haired boy nods slowly, tears still falling froms his eyes. He lays back down. The blonde pulls the covers back over him. The raven-haired boy slowly falls back asleep. The blonde closes his eyes, falling to sleep once more.  
  
**Time Lapse 0900  
**  
The raven-haired boy wakes to the three familiar faces of the blonde, bluenette, and slate-haired boys. The bluenette stands up and walks out of the room. He walks back in a few minutes later with the man in the white lab coat.  
  
"He just woke up," the blonde tells the doctor.  
  
"Good. Now we can get some food into him," the doctor replies. He walks out of the room and pulls in a cart coming back in. He wheels the cart over to the bed and hands the raven-haired boy a plate off the cart. "Here. Eat this."  
  
The raven-haired boy blinks confusedly, but takes the plate and slowly starts to eat the food. He sets the plate on the cart as he finishes and sighs. "I, feel better," he says with a small smile.  
  
"Well guess what. You get to go back home today," the doctor says with a smile. The doctor pulls out a bag with clean clothes, exactly like his old ones. "Here. Fresh clothes to wear." He hands the clothes to the raven-haired boy. The raven-haired boy blinks and takes the clothes. He stands up and looks around. The doctor points to a door. The raven-haired boy goes over to it and opens it and goes inside. He comes back out of the room changed into the clothes the doctor gave him. He hands the hospital gown to the doctor.  
  
"Come on, Rei," the blonde says standing up. The bluenette and slate-haired boy stand also. "Let's get back." The raven-haired boy just nods slowly and follows the other out of the building, back to the house they were all staying at.  
  
  
  
Zoutou: -cries- Poor Rei. What am I talking about. I'm the one that wrote this whole story and thought of Rei getting hit. But, still! Anyways. What's going to happen to Rei in the next chapter? Check back for that later.  
  
Kir: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it so far. RnR!


End file.
